Clear flexible PVC is used in a number of products wherein the end user and manufacturer prefer lighter weight, phthalate-free polymeric options. One such product is footwear, and specifically boots.
Such products are typically injection molded thereby requiring modulus control and temperature resistance, low tackiness and at least 85° C. DSC re-crystallization temperature (Tc). It would be additionally useful to have a Shore A hardness less than 65 while not negatively impacting the flow properties, clarity, or Tc.